Matchmakers
by WyrdaAburHugin
Summary: Blaise and Luna are sure that Draco and Ginny are perfect for eachother...they just don't know it yet. After thinking it over Luna comes up with a plan that she sure will work. Blaise schemes and helps Luna along. Can't give anymore away Just read


Chapter 1 Blaise and a Flashback

Blaise kissed his girlfriend Luna Lovegood, "Sorry I got to go. I promised Ginny I would help her with her potions. Snape was giving her a hard time in class today."

"Ok. I'll just hang around here awhile and maybe see what Draco is up to" Luna sighed dreamily and looked at Blaise, "Maybe I'll have a surprise for you when you get back"

Her eyes lost her dreamy look and sparkled with mischief. Blaise smirked, "I'll hold you to that" and kissed her deeply before leaving her in the slytherin seventh year's dorm

that he shared with Draco. The slytherin dorms were built for privacy so there were at the most four people per room but that was mostly for first through third years. Fourth

year and up get a room for themselves or they can get a roommate. Draco and Blaise decided to get a room together. As Blaise walked down to the library he thought about

how he came to be with Luna. It had started out as a reluctant friendship; he had Luna as a potions partner. Luna and Ginny had down well in the potions OWL and were

promoted to advanced potions with seventh years. Luna was a bit odd to him at first but he slowly started to understand her. She was extremely intelligent and she a sharp wit.

Blaise had tried to insult her but she had just kept coming back with insults of her own. He eventually stopped insulting her and started to get to know her. Without even

knowing it he had started falling for the little ravenclaw. One day they had been walking down a deserted corridor when it happened, he'd finally lost it and kissed her. They

had just been walking Luna in front of him when she tripped and he followed. He couldn't control himself and kissed her…hard. It felt so right to him. He felt Luna stiffen and

try to get away but once he got his tongue in her mouth, she stopped trying to get away and kissed him back. Her hands slowly crawled up his chest, shoulder, finally settling at

the base of his neck slightly playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Blaise was reveling in the ecstasy of the feeling of Luna in his arms and her kissing him back. It was

getting harder to breathe; Blaise pulled back reluctantly, and rested his forehead on hers. He couldn't believe he'd actually kissed Luna and she kissed back. He opened his

eyes to find Luna's eyes fluttering open to look at him. "Wow" she whispered. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" "No" Blaise could've sworn that he could feel his heart

breaking but what she said next sent it back together again. ""I'd **love** to." Blaise picked her up and twirled her around thankful that the corridor was empty so no one would

see the emotion he was showing. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in the mango fruity scent that annoyed his at first but then started to haunt his dreams. They knew

that they had to keep it a secret but they didn't care. Blaise stepped back and tugged at Luna's hand. Luna smiled and followed him. They walked down to the dungeons.

Blaise led her to a painting of a dragon, he and Draco called Kelsey. Luna was starting to get suspicious but she had grown to trust Blaise, he had stuck to her when other

people were teasing her. She heard Blaise whisper 'Snake Eyes,' to Kelsey and it swung open to reveal his dorm room. Blaise and Draco had a dorm room that had another

entrance to it because they were at the top of their class. None of the other houses had them Salazar Slytherin, himself thought that the top slytherins should be rewarded. Blaise

and Draco never dropped their grades through their years at Hogwarts so they were rewarded the Snake's Chamber, as it was called. No one opposed, they didn't dare.

Blaise tugged Luna through the entrance. Luna looked around. 'Wow. Slytherin elegance doesn't describe this' Luna thought dreamily. "Blaise why did you--" Luna as cut off

abruptly by Blaise pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. Luna wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Blaise thought he heard footsteps but it was

so soft he dismissed it. The next thing he heard made them spring apart. A deep chuckling audible to both of them made Blaise break off abruptly from Luna and stare gapingly

at the person there. Draco was chuckling **and** smiling, "Hello Blaise. Am I interrupting something?" Draco smirked. "I…um…we…ah…" Blaise sputtered very un-slytherin

like. "Well I am going go back to the library so talk to you later." Draco walked back to the door but stopped, calling over his shoulder, "You finally got the balls to ask her out

yet? Or are you going to mope around again?" Luna started laughing while Blaise looked shocked. Had it been that obvious that he fancied Luna? "Well Draco took it well"

Blaise finally said after he got over the shock.

End Flashback

Ginny had thoroughly been shocked when Luna told her but accepted it when she had confronted Blaise. It took awhile but Draco and Ginny finally because civil to each other.

It wasn't that hard for Ginny and Blaise to become friend but for Draco and Ginny, they had to overcome the long family rivalry. Blaise smirked, if Draco was going to the

library at his regular time another unexpected couple would arise. No one else could tell Draco and Ginny liked each other but Ginny had told Luna, Draco told Blaise and

Blaise and Luna told each other. To Blaise nothing would probably ever surprise me again. First Luna agrees to be his girlfriend, then Draco and Ginny like each other but

won't admit it. 'This is one strange world we live in' Blaise though for a moment before the library came into view. 'Now to get things started' he thought. Smirking, Blaise

walked through the doors

End

Chapter 2 Luna and Plan

I would have never guessed that Draco and Ginny fancied each other if Blaise hadn't pulled me into the library to witness Draco and Ginny quietly getting along. It wasn't noticeable to people but to someone who knew Draco and Ginny like Blaise and Luna it was so obvious. The casual glances, the passing of books and accidentally touching and Ginny's blushing gave it away. Blaise and I looked at each other and smirked. I could see the wheels turning in his head. We snuck back to Blaise and Draco's dorm room and started to form a plan. It involved dinner, desert, a port key and a trip to the library. Blaise should be heading to the library now to go meet Ginny. If this works then Blaise and I will finally get to have sometime together without Ginny or Draco interrupting us. Draco always goes to the library after dinner to finish homework or just read. Snape had piled on homework as he always did but this time Ginny needed help. Blaise offered to help her after dinner. Blaise had charmed Draco's dragon necklace and Ginny's teardrop necklace to become port keys whenever they came within one foot of each other. It would only work for tonight so they had better make it count. Their port keys will transfer them to a locked magic proofed room. Blaise wanted to leave them in the room for the entire weekend but I wouldn't let him. I think that overnight would be ok. Draco will have to tell her if he is stuck with her for too long. I hope this works. They've been through so much, it would do Draco good to have more light in his life, and Ginny deserved a great guy to make her happy. To sum it all up they completed each other. I checked my watch. Good Ginny and Draco should be in their room by now if they did one of their accidental touches. Blaise just walked in. "Hey babe," hugging me around the waist. "It's in their hands now," "Mmm…Blaise?" He didn't answer but started suckling and kissing up and down my neck before moving us to the bed…

End

Chapter 3 Draco & Ginny

'Blaise had gotten the courage to ask Luna out. Why can't I get the guts to ask Ginny out?' Draco wasn't even reading anymore. Ginny was pacing as she usually did when she was nervous and/or upset about something. I wonder why she's here. "Ginny, why are you here? You are very distracting and I am trying to read and study" "I am waiting for Blaise to come and help me with my potion's work. I didn't quite get it today" "What was it?" "The effects of outdated ingredients on potions," Ginny looked at his quizzically. "We are in the same class Draco." 'Oh yea' Well that was interesting she was having the same problem as me. "Well since we have the same assignment I might as well help you." Ever since Luna and Blaise started going out I swear I've gone soft. I've fallen for Ginny. "Grab that book behind you and I'll help you." Ginny turned around, grabbed the book and walked over to Draco. Unfortunately she didn't see the loose floor board and tripped landing straight on my lap. My heart started to speed up in which I'm sure she could hear since her head was on my chest. My necklace started glowing, I looked down to see Ginny's necklace started glowing. I was about to ask her what was going on but then I felt the swirling sensations of a port key.

Normal POV

"What the hell?" Draco landed on something soft and realized it was a bunch of cushions. He was unconsiously wrapped his arms tighter around Ginny. "Draco? Where are we?" Her quiet voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down at her. "To tell the truth I honestly have no idea. I'm pretty sure we are still at Hogwarts but in a lockedclassrom."

"Um...Do you know how we got here?"

"I think our necklaces were turned into portkeys. Did you let anyone see your necklace or did you leave it lying aroundfor a minute?"

Ginny's eyes widenedand she whispered, "Luna..."

I thought about it for a minute, I guessed Ginny came to the same conclusion because she got up and started shouting "Blaise! Luna! Let us out of here!"

"Give it up Ginny" Draco said from his spot from the floor. "They probably won't come get us till tomorrow, since there is a bed, dinner and breakfast."

Ginny signed and sat down near Draco. "Why would they want to put us in here..together?"

Draco paled but Ginny didn't notice with the dim lighting in the room. Both of them took the oportunity to look around the room. It looked like Draco's dorm roo, except with one bed and cusions by the fireplace. Draco looked around and a flash of silver caught his eye. Something was on the nightstand table. Draco got up and picked up two envelopes. one was addressed to him and one was addressed to Ginny. He handed Ginny's to her and opened his to read.

Draco,  
I know you are probably mad at me, but I did this for you own good. Ever since Voldemort was killed you've been cleared of all charges and you deserve to be happy. Ask Ginny out. It won't hurt to try. Hell...she might even like you back. If you don't ask her out by the time I get back tomorrow night. I am telling Ginny that you like her.

Blaise

Draco's mouthdropped open in surprise. Blaise had it planned. Blaise wasn't going to help Ginny at potioins at all. He knew Draco was going to be at the library after dinner so he told Ginny to meet him after dinner. Luna had 'borrowed' Ginny's necklace for a day and gave it to Blaise to put the portkey spell on it. Blaise must have gotten his necklace while he was in the shower. This was planned right under his nose and he never noticed it. God..he must be going soft. Draco figured that the portkey must have been activated by touch or it was pure coincidence that Ginny fell into his lap at the time the portkey was activated. While Draco off in his own little world, Ginny decided to read her letter.

Ginny,

If this doesn't work then I don't know what to do with you and Draco. You guys obviously like eachother. You just don't know it yet. If you guys don't confess by tomorrow night I'm telling Draco.  
(Beware of Nargles)

Luna

Ginny ignored the nargle part but her head was spinniung. Would Luna really tell Draco? and what was the nonsense about Draco likding her? He obviously didn't. Didn't he? God... this was so confusing. Blaise was probably the mastermind behind this whole deal, with Luna's help he managed it. "What the hell?"

Ginny was getting more and more confused. Draco explained what he thought after he saw how confused Ginny was getting. Draco decided to see if there was any way to get out of the room. Suddenly something soft, squishy and white hit the back of his head and started oozing down the back of his neck, and down the back of of his robes. He looked over and saw Ginny reading, her back facing him. 'So she wants to feign innocence does she. Well I guess one chocolate pie in the head won't hurt' Draco pretended to be reading on the bed while he levitated a large piece of chocolate pie over Ginny's head. He held in his laughter and dropped it all on Ginny's head. He smirked as she jumped and shrieked,"DRACO!" She turned around and stalked over to Draco. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you threw something at me first?"

"NO I DIDN'T"

Ginny was getting madder than he had ever seen her before and Draco was starting to regret the idea when he saw the evil glint in Ginny's eyes. "Uh..." Draco started to back away but wasn't getting anywhere but backed up againist the headboard of the bed. Ginny wiped off some of the chocolate from her head and smeared it in his face. Draco sat there shocked more than anything else. He didn't think that that Ginny would do anything to him! Ginny shot off the bed and started to run away but Draco was much bigger and stronger, with all his Quidditch training, got off the bed faster and wasn't that far behind. They ran around the room a couple times, Draco to get revenge and Ginny...just trying to get away. Draco was about to grab Ginny when Ginny tripped and sent him crashing into her. They lay there breathing really hard when the reality of their postion came crahing down to them. Draco was laying on Ginny, and she hadn't screamed at him. Ginny must have come to this conclusion too since her cheeks were starting to turn a light shade of pink. Draco was finding it not to kiss her. The girl he fancied was right in front of him and he could just kiss her. Draco moved an inch; no protest; another inch; was she going to say anything!; two inches away; is she actually getting closer or is it my imaginations?; 1 inch; is this really happening? Finally Draco closes the gap between them and was almost overwelmed by all the emotion he felt. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better Ginny arched her back and lifted her hips into his. Ginny heard something between a growl and a groan from Draco. After a couple minutes of intense snogging the couple realized that they needed to breathe soon. Draco pulled back and rested his forehead on Ginny's Draco polled off of Ginny but held her close, just savoring the moment in case it never happened again. Ginny turned to him, "So Luna was right you do fancy me"

"But..but I didn't tell anyone but Blaise..."

"Well it looks like Luna and Blaise keep no secrets from eachother, because I told Luna I fancied you" Ginny's eyes sparkled with laughter while Draco tried not to sputer at how this whole thing just went over his head and he didn't even notice it. So that explains why they went through with the plan. Blaise wouldn't have let Luna go through with it if the feeling was only one-sided. "Blaise and Luna planned the entire thing under my nose..."

Draco was having mixed feelings. He was estatic that Ginny liked, maybe even loved him back, shocked he missed the plan, worried how people were going to accept it and furious that Blaise would do this to him. Ginny noticed Draco's eyes turning a steady stormy grey meaning he was trouble and/or mad. She lightly kissed his lips and smiled. Whatever was bothering Draco now vanish at Ginny's kiss. Draco gave her a lingering kiss and stodd up. "How about we treat ourselves to dinner now Miss Weasley"

"Alright Mr. Malfoy"

Draco pulled Ginny up and they treated themselves to spagetti and meatballs, and garlic bear. Blaise must have gotten wine from the kitchens since they didn't serve it in the Great Hall. It was very fine white wine. After dinner they curled up in front of the fireplace and relaxed. Ginny was sitting on Draco on thevarious cushions in front of the fireplace., when Draco turned and kissed her lightly on the neck. Ginny turned to look and at, and for some reason his heartrate sped up. "Would you be my girlfriend Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes widend and kissed him...hard. When she pulled back her eyes sparkled with which he guessed was admiration, "Of course. Nothing would make me happier."

Draco hugged her tightly and buried his face into her hair. She smelled faintly of strawberies. Draco check his watch, it was getting late and they probably would need to get to sleep soon. "Giny are you sleepy?"

She nodded her head and looked up sleepily at him. "Ok well Luna and Blaise were considerate enough to leave us each silk pajamas so you can go get changed first and climb into bed."

Draco helped her up and watched her walk over to the bathroom, marveling at how beautiful she was. She emerged in green silk pajamas, Draco tried to resist the urge to walk over there and snog her senseless, she looked hot in those pajamas. They hung loosely on her body but they also showed most of her curves. She climbed on the bed and probably fell asleep right away. Draco walked into the bathroom and found black silk pajamas for him. 'At least they got my favorite color' he thought randomly. Blaise could have gotten Draco the ones his aunt from France gave him, the ones that looked like shorts and a tank top. Draco changed and walked over to the bed. 'She looks like an angel, and she is my angel. ' Draco had been a spy to the light because of Ginny's influence. It was her light that lit his dark world and showed him that he did have a choice. Draco hoped that Ginny wouldn't mind him sleeping in the bed with her but he really didn't want to sleep on the couch of the floor. He slide in silently beside her and lay down facing her. He lay there watching her for what seemed like a few seconds but was actually several minutes. Ginny stirred in her sleep. Draco thought that he was going to be yelled at but she only turned, draped her right arm over his chest and buried her face into the crook of his neck .Draco smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and fell asleep. This is how Luna and Blaise found them in the early hours of the morning.


End file.
